


Suite I in G Major

by livethekind



Series: Timeslight [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livethekind/pseuds/livethekind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To this day it irks you, that she wants you to be some blonde clone who always has to be rescued. What if you would like your own say in things?"</p><p>Jade Lalonde learns something about one-upping her mother while selling a cello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suite I in G Major

**Author's Note:**

> Written because kidswaps are cool. So cool.
> 
> This is a little bit like a work in progress; there are a few errors, but I've decided to keep it like it is for the time being.

She's calling you again.

You can hear her voice drifting up the staircase, soft but not without (you think) a hint of malice. She wants you to come downstairs and talk to her, of course. Your mother is currently confused as to why you won't come down and practice the cello for her. What you really don't want to tell her is that you sold your cello. It was an impulsive decision. John had convinced you to try out a new instrument, and because you couldn't back down from a challenge, you had agreed.

GT: you know the cello is so 1990.   
GG: do you really think so?? i love the cello, its my favorite instrument   
GT: yeah, man. you gotta get into the groove of things and just let the music flow wood is so forever ago  
GT: get one of those new electric things they sound like guitars and are pretty sweet, if you ask me   
GG: i don't know….  
GG: i am fairly sure that mother payed a good deal for this instrument and would be very upset if i sold it!   
GT: yeah and you rag on the old hag every day  
GT: wait until she's at one of her conferences and sell the shit out of it and then take all that cash and buy a new shiny metallichrome one got it?   
GG: i do not!  
GG: you are being ridiculous strider!   
GT: i dare you   
GG: what?   
GT: triple dog dare you that you can't go against what mommy says to do. you can't, can you?   
GG: i can so!!!  
GG: i mean, so!   
GT: nah you're gonna lose this one sorry lalonde.  
GG: i will not! you think youre so special, well i will show you!

\-- grimmstaleGadgeteer [GG] has ceased pestering gamersTrenchant [GT] at ??:?? --

So you'd gone out and done exactly as he said, taking your cello (a rather beautiful instrument from the mid-1600s, thank you very MUCH John Strider!) to the nearest music shop and selling it. The man at the counter looked at you in shock as you practically bankrupted him, holding the money in your hands and smiling as thanks. You'd never held so much money before. But a quarter of it is gone in a flash as you proudly select a new cello, a Yamaha of the highest quality. With it comes new, exotic pieces -- an amplifier, a kit to change the tone of the instrument. The man explains it to you, eyes still locked on the money in your hand. And as you carry it out in its case and catch a cab back to your house, you can't help but feel satisfied.

This is the first time you've done something without your Mother's approval.

Well, the first time that you can remember doing something this DRASTIC. Most of the time, it's little things -- the time that John taught you how to properly utilize the word 'fuck' in order to make her mad, or the time that you bought the entire series of Star Wars in order to appease David's constant ramblings. She never approved of any of that. In her mind, she wanted you to be a perfect princess, forever trapped in a white, gleaming tower.

Princess. You HATE that word. To this day it irks you, that she wants you to be some blonde clone who always has to be rescued. What if you would like your own say in things? David tries to convince you of this, as well -- he's always on about how pretty you would look as Rapunzel, how fun it would be to pretend.

TG: come on jade just once for me please   
GG: no! for the last time david i refuse to take part in any princess shenanigans   
TG: its dave   
GG: whatever!  
GG: if we are going to do your stupid pretending id like to be the witch!   
TG: no jade thats just not you  
TG: dont think you get it at all so i guess its stupid   
GG: sorry, dave  
GG: i just don't have time for these things  
GG: perhaps if youd like to talk science fiction with me?

Oh, you love Science Fiction. You love the intricacies of metal and flesh working together to create something new. Zepplins in the sky, beasts made of metal flitting through the streets. You dream about it sometimes, a land of gold that makes you restless. You sleepwalk as well, finding yourself in the observatory or on the front lawn and even once in the middle of the river,completely soaked. You're not sure why this happens, but since it appears to make your Mom concerned too, you're fine with continuing it.

Oh, fuck. She's calling louder this time. You're certain you can hear her footsteps coming up the stairs as well.

Princess, don't you want to come down here and play for me?  
no mother, not really!!!

GG: do i have to go?   
TT: Yes, of course. Really, Jade, you should be nicer to your mom.   
GG: but its hard! shes detestable and sometimes really just makes me angry!  
GG: but i guess you knew that already   
TT: I did. :)  
TT: Now go and make her happy, I know you want to.   
GG: thank you rose  
GG: you are truly a good friend   
TT: No problem.  
TT: <3

You scoot yourself out from under your bed -- you keep it on lofts and risers for good measure, so that you can have space to store the sculptures you create out of metal. The friend you were talking to, Rose Harley, told you that they'd be useful one day. But all you can see is a pile of junk, for now. You haven't put anything together recently; you've been busy reading a new book of fairytales, the pages of which you ripped from the book and stuffed under your mattress. Dave always frowns when you tell him that. You don't have the heart to explain that your Mother has ruined the magic of fiction for you, that by calling you 'Princess' and demanding your perfection you've started to hate these books that she buys you. She just smiles at you, perfectly saccharine, and it hurts when you can't live up to her expectations.

Picking up your cello case, you take a deep breath. It's time to do musical battle with your mother. She'll nitpick and fuss and you'll pretend to ignore her. At least, when you're playing your music, you can put her from your mind.

As you step from the room, you're glad that you've gained this bit of independence. Take that.


End file.
